theadventfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter - Eamon's journals - 7.8-7.9
7/8 This night is hell. My father passed the motion today, the monster. He demanded there be ‘peace’ as it went into action, but there is nothing peaceful about executing anyone who doesn’t see his way. Riots broke out a few hours ago. Before he even left for the Council Hall, he told us to keep inside until he returned home. Now I know he had never intended to be the diplomat he once was. There are screams in the street and slaughter everywhere. People running with blood. There’s smoke and fire coming from the houses a few blocks north. I can smell it. I can only hope the guard outside can keep those wild animals out of this part of the city, but I don’t think they will come here, seeing as how my father is now their Father; their God. Elizabeth is in her room. I told her to keep her windows shut. I hope she listens. I hope to Adonai she listens. 7/9 I received a message from my father last night after I had written my last entry. I will relay the contents: Eamon, things are taking a bit longer than I expected this evening. Diplomacy can be a bit messy, can’t it? I will be returning home when I can. If I do not return by the time you two are asleep, tell your sister goodnight for me. With love, Your father Disgusting. Though I love my father, he has a way of making light of a situation so much that you have no idea what’s really going on. I guess that’s why he’s a politician. My father returned home last night several hours after Elizabeth had gone to bed. I stayed up waiting for him in his study. He had expected the both of us to be in bed, so he was surprised to see me. He was in a frenzy, I could tell by his eyes. A perfectly clean-cut man, calm as stagnant water, and you would never know. But I can tell. I’ve lived with him long enough. He told me that the Council had barely allowed him to leave because they were concerned for his safety. He asked me why I wasn’t asleep, I had classes tomorrow. I told him I was concerned for his safety. Lies. I almost wish he ''had ''died. He asked about Elizabeth. I told him she was asleep. He muttered something about planning. My father said that we need to send Elizabeth somewhere where she’ll be safe. I suspect this has something to do with his plan, but I agree. She can’t stay here. 7/10 We met tonight at the Park to discuss my father’s plan of action. We all agree that something needs to be done. I told them that we were sending Elizabeth somewhere safe. They were silent. We all knew more or less why, it was the details that were a little less clear. We were all saddened because we all love Elizabeth. I know that almost more than me, Lasalle will miss her. Lasalle? Phillip Kevin Julian Lasalle loves Elizabeth and she loves him. Ever since they met, they have been so attached of to one another. One night, Eamon had a small group of friends meet in his house a good while before any of this happened. (maybe 6-10 months? Or more?) Category:Chapter Category:Copy